


hit

by Pinkmanite



Category: London Spy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Moments, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“If you want it, you’ll have to earn it.”</i><br/>The first time Danny meets Rich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit

It takes three minutes before Danny musters enough courage to press his fingers to the bell. A dial tone plays over the speaker and Danny’s stomach flips. This is a bad idea. A horribly bad idea, but it’s the only idea he’s got.

“Yeah?” The voice is fuzzy through the speaker.

“It’s, um, it’s Danny.”

“Ah, come up.” The speaker goes silent and the door clicks, unlocking. Danny cautiously pulls it open. He takes his time walking from the door to the lift. Every second feels like a century.

The lift is essentially a box of mirrors and Danny mildly considers it a cruelty. He’s forced to look at himself before he delivers himself to the devil. He doesn’t see a man looking back at him. He’s sees only desperation.

The lift dings and deposits him on a small landing with only one door. This is it. This is the point of no return. Danny glances back toward the retreating doors of the lift and swallows.

He knocks.

“Come in, come in,” it’s a middle-aged man. He only opens the door slightly, ushering Danny inside as if he’s some big secret. Danny knows that’s not the case but it doesn’t make him feel any less dirty.

“Have a seat,” the man gestures to the couch as he crosses the room to stand by the window, “as soon as Jack told me about your predicament, I knew I was in for a treat. My name is Rich,” he turns, “would you like a drink?”

“I’m alright.”

“Have a drink,” he says again, firmly. It’s an order this time. Danny doesn’t object. Rich returns with a tray of shots. With a pointed look from Rich, Danny downs them quickly. He doesn’t know what’s in them but he welcomes the familiar burn to help lose himself, even if just a little. The warmth tingles in his stomach and spreads through him until he can feel it in his fingertips.

Rich moves to stand in front of Danny and gently lifts up Danny’s chin, inspecting him. His fingers wander until he’s caressing Danny’s cheek, thumb brushing over the boy’s chapped lips. Danny shakily exhales a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Suddenly, Rich’s wet lips are smothering his own. He nips at Danny’s lower lip until it draws blood. Obediently, Danny parts his lips and lets Rich shove his tongue in. Danny keeps still, allowing the man to do as he pleases. But then he stops and pulls back.

Danny panics, “is something wrong?”

“If you want it, you’ll have to earn it.”

The colour drains from Danny’s face but he understands what he has to do. He nods, accepting his fate. Danny stands with a new facade of confidence. He can play pretend, if that’s what it takes. If that’s what he has to do for another hit.

Danny pulls his tee-shirt over his head and presses his body against Rich. He wraps one arm around Rich’s shoulders, the other hand lightly tracing patterns on Rich’s chest. Danny gazes up at him, doe-eyed, lips slightly parted. Danny sees the predatory glint in Rich’s eyes.

Rich wants to devour him.

Eyes locked, Danny goes in for the kiss, desperately working his lips with a level of expertise. Rich moans his appreciation. He keeps a firm hold on Danny’s neck and takes control of the kiss. He moves to suck on Danny’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises, some drawing blood. Danny can’t help but groan. He can’t tell if it’s from pleasure or pain.

Rich keeps working him, moving from his neck to his ear and back to his lips. Danny tries his best to lose himself. He leans into the touches and kisses back, pushes back. Rich’s wandering hands work his belt, eventually peeling off Danny’s skinny jeans. He’s in nothing but his shorts while Rich is still fully clothed. It reminds Danny how dirty this is. He swallows the feeling to gag.

Danny feels hands cup his arse and he has to swallow again. He hopes that Rich reads it as excitement, rather than the discomfort it really is. Danny rolls his hips, grinding up into Rich’s leg and back into his hands. Rich hums his approval, savouring Danny’s offerings before pulling off again.

Before Danny can question it, Rich threads a hand roughly through Danny’s hair, gripping it tightly, tugging at the boy’s scalp. Danny gasps but obediently follows the pull until he’s pushed onto his knees. His face is level with the tent in Rich’s trousers. He looks up at Rich, who is glaring at him expectantly. The grip in his hair tightens.

Danny quickly undoes Rich’s belt buckle. It takes another surge of courage for him to undo the button and pull down the zip. Taking yet another deep breath, Danny pulls down the elastic of Rich’s pants until his cock pops out, standing half hard.

He quickly runs his tongue up the underside of Rich’s cock. He tastes slightly salty in the way that usually accompanies flesh, but it’s otherwise plain. Danny is grateful that it’s not disgusting, but he can’t help noting that it’s not necessarily enticing, either.

He takes in the tip and gently sucks in steady rhythm while tonguing the slit, swirling it around the opening. Rich massages his scalp, openly moaning. Danny takes a little bit more in, flicking his tongue around the edges of the head.

“Enough of that,” Rich murmurs. Danny is confused until the grip in his hair tightens and Rich shoves himself down Danny’s throat. Caught off guard, Danny panics, quickly trying to relax his throat to take it. Rich holds him there for the longest few seconds Danny has ever felt. But then he begins to thrust.

Despite the pain on his scalp, Danny pushes off and erupts into a coughing fit. Annoyed, Rich releases his hair and begins to say something but Danny quickly grabs his hand and places it back over his head, silencing him. With a deep breath, he takes Rich’s cock all the way down.

“Fuck,” Rich grunts.

Danny bobs slightly and Rich takes him up on the offer, beginning to thrust into Danny’s mouth. The hand at the back of Danny’s head pushes his face into each thrust. The boy concentrates on breathing through his nose and keeping his throat relaxed. Rich’s breath begins to pick up and his moans become louder.

“That’s a good boy, Danny,” he murmurs, “perfect little mouth of yours.”

Just as Danny prepares to swallow, Rich pulls him off and shoves him to the couch. He falls into the cushions, still dazed.

“Get on your hands and knees, fucking slag.”

Danny’s breath catches in his throat. He quickly arranges himself, keeping his head down. He feels the dip of the couch behind him. There’s a crinkling sound. Danny relaxes, relieved for the unmistakable sound of a condom.

“What, you thought I’d risk barebacking you? Who knows what you’re carrying,” Rich spits. Danny bristles, the comment striking a bit too close to home. He wants to spite him, to tell him he’s _clean, thanks, but who knows what’s on that nasty old dickie of yours_ , but he chews at his bottom lip and focuses on the prize at the end of this game.

Danny gasps when he feels two fingers shoved up his arse. Fuck, he wasn’t ready for that. It’s too much at once, Danny wants to say, but he just presses his face into the cushions and groans, short breaths pushing up his windpipe. He’s sure that Rich enjoys it, the bastard.

There’s fingers in his hair again and Danny barely processes his head being yanked back to meet ravenous kisses and possessive bites. Danny yelps when two more fingers are added. He wishes there was more lube, the fingers pull and tug at his opening and he feels like nothing more than a toy. Danny catches himself because it hits him that “just a toy” is exactly what he is. He shudders.

Rich pulls back and gifts Danny a moment to catch his breath. There’s a sharp slap and Danny’s arse stings white hot. It takes him a moment to process what Rich is doing. He delivers another swift set of smacks and Danny starts to wiggle uncomfortably in an attempt to evade the attack. Rich laughs, hands instead fondling the reddened flesh, massaging the pain into his muscles. Danny’s breaths are sharp but controlled.

“If only you could see yourself, Danny,” Rich purrs, “your arse a lovely pink, your hole fucking gaping and ready. It’s any man’s dream, Danny. You’re absolutely delectable, you filthy, filthy thing.”

Danny tries to drown out his words. Filthy indeed, don’t have to say it twice.

Rich slathers himself in lube and dribbles the leftover over Danny’s hole. Danny winces at the cold feeling, much to Rich’s amusement. One grimy hand firmly grips Danny’s hip. Rich slides in all at once with a single thrust. Danny yells, his reflexes screaming at his body to try to get away. It hurts like hell. The stretch is too much at once and Danny feel completely filled, overly filled. He’s going to tear.

“Stop,” Danny whimpers, tears welling in his eyes “please, stop, it’s too much.”

Either Rich doesn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him because he speeds up instead, his thrusts erratic and aimless. Danny grabs the armrest and tries to pull himself away but Rich grabs one of his arms and twists it behind his back. He keeps it pressed between his shoulder blades, using the position to pin Danny down even more securely.

Danny openly sobs, giving up on begging. He tries his best to relax and keep still. Eventually, Rich finds a rhythm and ends up brushing against a spot that makes Danny gasp, his pupils dilating.

“There we go,” Rich hums, aiming for it again. His thrusts are stronger now. Danny’s sobs turn into breathy moans and quiet gasps.

“Yes, take it. Disgusting whore,” Rich gasps, “good, Danny. Beautiful.”

With one particularly hard thrust that pushes Danny up the couch, Rich comes, releasing Danny’s arm to thread his fingers in his hair instead. Danny groans at the grip, displeased with the pain spreading across his scalp.

Rich pulls out and collapses onto the couch. Danny hears the squelch when he ties off the condom. He lazily slaps Danny’s arse again before pulling the boy into his lap. Danny lets him wrap his hand around his half hardness, lets him snog him, lets him tug him off into a mediocre orgasm.

Eventually Rich pats Danny’s head and allows him to get up. Pain shoots up Danny’s backside and he knows it’s going to hurt for a while. Rich tells him to shower and wait on the couch again when he’s done.

As much as Danny yearns to scrub off the filth, smothering himself in Rich’s soaps feels even more disgusting than wearing the scent of sex, so Danny makes it quick, rinsing only what he needs to.

When he returns, Rich is already waiting for him with his clothes and three little baggies.

“One for the blow and two for the shag,” Rich explains while Danny dresses. “That’s my rate for your future reference.”

“This was a one time thing,” Danny spits, sliding his shirt back on.

“Of course it was,” Rich smirks, “I’ll see you again soon enough, Danny, I always do.”

Danny glares at him and snatches the baggies, shoving them into his back pocket.

“No, no, no, Danny, darling,” Rich tuts, reaching around to grab the bags from Danny’s pocket. He starts to undo Danny’s trousers again, but Danny shoves him off.

“What the fuck,” Danny yells, “I did what you wanted already, just give me my crystal and fucking let me go.” Danny tries to sound angry but it comes out more like desperation, a plea.

“Oh Danny,” Rich sighs mockingly, “that’s exactly it. You’ve worked so hard for these rocks and you’re just going to carelessly tote them around in your pockets where anyone can snatch them? You’re a beautiful young man leaving my flat. People know what that means, especially in this neighbourhood. Come on, down your pants they go.”

Danny nods but refuses to verbally admit that Rich is right. He snatches the bags and turns away from the man, privately shoving the bags against his groin. He zips back up and leaves without looking back.

He has to keep his eyes closed in the lift.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was rough. I definitely feel guilty writing this because I want Danny to just be happy and safe, but that's obviously not what his past was like. I wrote this the night 103: Blue aired, so I guess this was me coping with that episode? It's a heavy episode and Mark Gatiss's character, Rich, is so nefariously seductive while Danny is, well, sweet and lovable Danny with reindeer socks. I really like the idea of expanding and exploring Danny's past, especially since we only get to glimpse into it. I think it helps understand where he's coming from and helps put it into perspective (even more so considering the fact that the show is pretty much told from Danny's POV).
> 
> This fic is going to damn me in this fandom woops.
> 
> Anyhow, this is where I usually mention that my work is neither beta'd nor britpicked, but I do use a British spellchecker and the Wikipedia glossaries. Also, if you want to share on tumblr, [here](http://baewhishaw.tumblr.com/post/133881463108/)'s the summary post for it. Thanks!


End file.
